oOo::The Yusuke Gameshow::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete] See what happens when Yusuke hosts his own gameshow.
1. Hiei Jaganshi

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes.  
  
**Yusuke**: Hey everybody and welcome to the kick-ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke**: Anyways let us get to our first guest...Hiei Jaganshi!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him.  
  
**Hiei**: Hn. You're lucky I agreed to this show of yours detective.  
  
**Yusuke**: You know you wanted to come Hiei. Now to the first question. Who is your favorite anime girl from Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
**Hiei:** I'm not answering that.  
  
**Yusuke:** You have to Hiei this is a gameshow!  
  
**Hiei**: Fine! It's Yukina.  
  
**Kuwabara**: (From crowd) SHRIMP! KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF HER!  
  
**Hiei**: (Takes a bat and throws it at Kuwabara.)  
  
**Kuwabara:** XXX  
  
**Yusuke**: Anyways next question. Who is your favorite swordsman?  
  
**Hiei**: Kenshin.  
  
**Yusuke**: Who is your best friend?  
  
**Hiei**: I don't have one.  
  
**Yusuke**: Yes you do Hiei.  
  
**Hiei**: ..................  
  
**Yusuke**: Tell us.  
  
**Hiei**: .......................  
  
**Yusuke**: HIEI!  
  
**Hiei**: Alright it's Kurama!  
  
**Yusuke**: I always knew you and Kurama were best buds.  
  
**Hiei**: On with the next question fool!  
  
**Yusuke**: Who is your sister?  
  
**Yukina**: (From crowd) I never knew Hiei had a sister.  
  
**Hiei:** (Sweating)  
  
**Yusuke**: Hurry up and answer!  
  
**Hiei**: (Giving a death glare to Yusuke) I-it's...BOTAN!  
  
**Yusuke**: That's a lie!  
  
**Hiei**: You never said we had to tell the truth.  
  
**Yusuke**: Fine next question. Who do you think is a better duelist, Seto or Yami?  
  
**Hiei:** The both of them are fools but I'll have to say Yami because Seto always looses against him.  
  
**Seto**: (Form crowd) YOU LITTLE LOSER!  
  
**Hiei**: I wouldn't be talking if I were you fool.  
  
**Yusuke**: Before a fight breaks out I'm going to ask a couple more questions. Do you believe in the heart of the cards?  
  
**Hiei:** No. That is just some bull shit. The characters in Yu-gi-oh only get lucky.  
  
**Yami:** (From crowd) YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A SAD PERSON! YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS! THAT IS UNHEARD OF!  
  
**Hiei**: Baka pharaoh.  
  
**Yusuke**: Who is your favorite anime girl from Inuyasha?  
  
**Hiei:** Kagome.  
  
**Inuyasha and Koga**: (from crowd) SHRIMP! KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF HER!  
  
**Hiei:** (Takes two bats and hits Inuyasha and Koga with it)  
  
**Inuyasha and Koga**: XXX  
  
**Yusuke**: Remind me to never get you angry.  
  
**Hiei:** Hn.  
  
**Yusuke**: Who is your favorite anime guy?  
  
**Hiei**: I'M NOT GAY !!!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** I didn't mean it that way Hiei.  
  
**Hiei**: Hn. Then it would be Kurama.  
  
**Yusuke**: And you said you weren't gay.**Hiei:** I'M NOT!  
  
**Yusuke**: Well anyways that wraps it up for you Hiei, now pick a piece of paper out of this bowl.  
  
**Hiei:** (Picks a piece of paper) Sesshomaru.  
  
**Yusuke**: Well Sesshomaru is our next victim.  
  
**Hiei**: Victim?  
  
**Yusuke:** I mean guest. Now review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	2. Sesshomaru

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke**: Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick-ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW  
  
**Yusuke:** Today we have fluffy with us!  
  
**Audience**: ??????  
  
**Yusuke**: I mean Sesshomaru!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I'm only on this show because Rin told me to.  
  
**Yusuke:** First question. Who's your favorite girl from Inuyasha?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: That one human girl Inuyasha hangs with.  
  
**Yusuke**: Which anime guy from Yu Yu Hakusho do you hate the most?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Kuwabara**Kuwabara**:(Wakes up from crowd) SHRIMP! Huh? Where'd he go? (A bat hits him the back of the head.)  
  
**Kuwabara**: XXX  
  
**Hiei**: I'm right here fool.  
  
**Yusuke**: Now on to the third question. Do you honestly like Inuyasha as your brother?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: If I had to be honest then I would have to say yes. That's why I haven't killed the fool yet.  
  
**Hiei**: (From crowd) FOOL IS MY WORD YOU FOOL!  
  
**Yusuke:** Uh-oh. Okay no fighting now. Ummm... fourth question. Do you like that whole friendship thing in Yu-gi-oh?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** No. It's too sappy.  
  
**Yusuke:** Do you like being called fluffy?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I'm used to it and besides, I know I have a lot of fans.  
  
**Yusuke**: Can't resist huh?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Nope.  
  
**Yusuke**: Next question. Who is your favorite villain in Rurouni Kenshin?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Aoshi.  
  
**Yusuke**: Oh no.  
  
**Sesshomaru**: I hear them too.  
  
**Yusuke:** Security block them off. Actually leave them I've got a better idea. HEY KUWABARA!  
  
**Kuwabara:(**Wakes up from crowd) What!?  
  
**Yusuke:** There's a bunch of girls outside who want to meet you.  
  
**Kuwabara:** (Runs to where all the fan girls are.)  
  
**Yusuke:** Back to the show. Who is your favorite character from Inuyasha?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Me.  
  
**Yusuke:** You know what I meant.  
  
**Sesshomaru:** Rin.  
  
**Yusuke:** That makes sense.  
  
**Inuyasha:** (Wakes up from crowd) I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU LIKE THAT GIRL BETTER THAN ME!  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I know that because I'm the one who said it.  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay sorry all you Sesshomaru fans but time is up. Now pick a piece of paper out of this bowl Sesshomaru.  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Kurama in human form. Or Shuichi Minamino.  
  
**Yusuke**: Kurama is our next victim.  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Victim?  
  
**Yusuke:** I mean guest. Sorry this chapter wasn't really good but I ran out of questions. Now review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	3. Kurama or Shuichi Minamino

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out wearing really fancy clothes.  
  
**Yusuke**: Hey everybody and welcome back to the third episode of the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Our guest for today is our favorite fox demon, in human form, Kurama!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Yusuke**: Kurama, how did you meet Hiei?  
  
**Kurama**: At the store.  
  
**Yusuke and Audience**:??????????  
  
**Kurama**: Forget it.  
  
**Yusuke**: Ummm....okay. Who's your favorite anime guy from Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
**Kurama:** I'M NOT GAY !!!**Yusuke:** I didn't mean it that way.  
  
**Kurama:** Then it would be Hiei.  
  
**Yusuke**: What do you feel when people put you in shounen ai fics?  
  
**Kurama:** I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT GAY!!!**Yusuke**: Stop taking it the wrong way and answer my question!  
  
**Kurama:** I don't care really. Some people say I'm gay and some people say I'm not.  
  
**Yusuke:** Who is your favorite character from Inuyasha?  
  
**Kurama**: Kagome.  
  
**Inuyasha and Koga**: (Wake up after falling asleep) SHRIMP! Huh? Where is he? (Two bats hit them in the head)  
  
**Hiei:** I'm right here fools.  
  
**Yusuke:** Why does that seem so familiar?  
  
**Kurama:** I don't know.  
  
**Yusuke:** Anyways next question. Some people say your hair is black, some say red, and some say pink. What color is it really?  
  
**Kurama**: It was black in the manga but so are most things in those books. It is red in the show and as for pink I don't know.  
  
**Yusuke**: That rhymed.  
  
**Kurama:** I know.  
  
**Yusuke**: Is it true that you really smoke?  
  
**Kurama:** Hmmm... It's really up to the author or authoress to write what I do.  
  
**Yusuke**: Oh no. The noises are back. (Runs back stage) KUWABARA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!  
  
**Kuwabara**: THEIR LOVE FOR SESSHOMARU, HIEI, AND KURAMA WAS TOO MUCH!! I COULDN'T HOLD THEM BACK! PLUS THEY PUT ON BLIND FOLDS!  
  
**Kurama:** Did he actually admit that he was ugly?  
  
**Audience**: (Nods their heads)  
  
**Kurama:** Do you want me to take over the show for a while?  
  
**Audience**: (Nods their heads)  
  
**Kurama:** I guess I'll answer the questions Yusuke has written on these cards. Let's see. My favorite anime girl from Yu Yu Hakusho is Yukina.  
  
**Kuwabara**: (Comes from backstage after the fangirls disappeared) SHRIMP! Hey where is... I'm not falling for that again! (Bat hits him in the head)  
  
**Kuwabara:** XXX  
  
**Hiei:** You didn't have to fall for it I would've hit you in the head anyways.  
  
**Yusuke**: (In his boxers) That's all for today! Now Kurama pick a piece of paper!  
  
**Kurama:** Kenshin.  
  
**Yusuke:** Kenshin is our next victim.  
  
**Kurama:** Victim?  
  
**Yusuke:** I mean guest. Now review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	4. Kenshin Hemura

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke**: (mumbles) Okay, I'm getting really tired of this. (Shouts) Hello everyone and welcome to kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Today we have Kenshin!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him.  
  
**Yusuke**: Hello Kenshin.  
  
**Kenshin:** Hello Yusuke.  
  
**Yusuke:** Who is better, Tomoe or Karou?  
  
**Kenshin**: ummm... (Gets hit the head with a bat)  
  
**Hiei**: Damn it! I missed! How could I miss!?  
  
**Yusuke**:DAMNITHIEITHATWASMYGUESTYOU'RENOTSUPPOSEDTOHITHIMWITHAFRICKENBATBECAU SEHEISMYGUESTONMYSHOWYOUDON'THITPEOPLEONMYSHOW!!!!!!  
  
_(Translation: DAMN IT HIEI THAT WAS MY GUEST YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT HIM WITH A FRICKEN BAT BECAUSE HE IS MY GUEST ON MY SHOW YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE ON MY SHOW!!!!!!!)  
_  
**Hiei:** IT'S NOT MY FAULT I MISSED!  
  
**Kenshin:** (Wakes up) Can we continue please Yusuke?  
  
**Yusuke:** Fine forget about the last question. Who is your favorite anime girl from Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
**Kenshin:** I won't even say Yu...  
  
**Kuwabara**: SHRIMP! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT A SECOND TIME!  
  
Hiei: (Jumps behind Kuwabara and grabs his collar) IDIOT! (WHACK) THAT'S (WHACK) My (WHACK) SISTER!!! (WHACK)  
  
**Yusuke:** So many interruptions in one chapter.  
  
** Kenshin:** And I thought Yu Yu Hakusho couldn't get any stranger.  
  
**Yusuke**: What's that supposed to mean?**Kenshin**: Never mind.**Yusuke**: I'm not in the mood for insulting my guest right now. Next question. Who is your favorite anime girl from Inuyasha?  
  
**Kenshin**: Sango.  
  
**Yusuke**: Who is your favorite anime guy from...  
  
**Kenshin**: I'M NOT GAY!  
  
**Yusuke:** All you people take it the wrong way! Who is your favorite anime guy from Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
**Kenshin:** You.  
  
**Yusuke:** Wow. I got a fan. (Hears fangirls scream) I've got alot of fans!! Well, thanks to all the interruptions I wasn't able to ask a lot of questions. Now Kenshin pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Kenshin:** Kuwabara that it is.  
  
**Yusuke:** Our next victim is Kuwabara.  
  
**Kenshin:** Victim?  
  
**Yusuke:** That's right victim. Also we get a special appearance from FlameFox. Another thing, if people want to be on my show just ask. Now review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	5. Kazuma Kuwabara and FlameFox

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** Hi everyone and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Today we have Kuwabara!  
  
Some girls in the crowd run away while the others die  
  
**Kuwabara:** Wow they really love me! They really really love me!  
  
**Yusuke:** Anyways we have a special guest, FlameFox!  
  
FlameFox walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke**: Hi FlameFox.  
  
**FlameFox:** Hi Yusuke.  
  
**Yusuke:** Since Kuwabara's an idiot I'm going to ask him first.  
  
**FlameFox:** Okay.  
  
**Yusuke:** Kuwabara who is your favorite character from...  
  
**Kuwabara:** YYYYYYUUUUUUUKIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hiei:** (From crowd) Damn! Where'd my bat go!?  
  
**FlameFox:** I'll hit him for you Hiei. (Takes bat and hits Kuwabara repeatedly with it) THAT'S (WHACK) HIEI'S (WHACK) SISTER (WHACK) BAKA (WHACK) YARO!!! (WHACK)  
  
**Hiei:** Wow. I like her.  
  
**Kurama:** I like her better though.  
  
**Yusuke:** Before Kurama and Hiei get in a fight over FlameFox we need to get Kuwabara conscious again. May be I can have some fun and hit him...  
  
**Jin:** (pops out of nowhere) Did ya say fun!? Ima used ta havin fun cause its fun and Urameshi how can you think of hurtin bara I mean are you gonna make bombs go boom in his face like ya did me!?  
  
**Yusuke:** Jin why are you here?  
  
**Jin:** I don't know I just gots sugar poured down me throat like water goin downa waterfall I'm guessin it got me hyper because I feel like a fly in the air Urameshi all breezy and everythin it brings chills down me spine!  
  
**Yusuke:** Security get him out of here!  
  
**FlameFox & Kuwabara:** Who's security?  
  
**Evil Inuyasha:** Grrr... I'm security. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
**Yusuke**: (whistles) Go get him boy!  
  
**Evil Inuyasha:** (Drags Jin out the stage like a dog)  
  
**Yusuke:** Anyways FlameFox, Who would you pick between Hiei and Kurama?  
  
**FlameFox:** (Thinks real hard) I would pick Kurama.  
  
**Hiei:** WHAT!?  
  
**Kurama:** I told you she liked me better then you!  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay... Kuwabara, what do you eat for breakfast?  
  
**Kuwabara:** YYYYUUUUUKKKKIIIIINNNNNAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Everyone**: (Looks disgusted)  
  
**Kuwabara**: Oh wait this is a different question. I eat the cereal that lies under my pillow for 10 years.  
  
**Everyone:** (Looks really disgusted)  
  
**Yusuke:** Ummm...Ew.... FlameFox.  
  
**FlameFox:** (Looks almost pale) Y-Yes.  
  
**Yusuke:** I'm going to ask you a question now, okay.  
  
**FlameFox:** Alright.  
  
**Yusuke:** How much hatred do you feel towards Tea when she talks about friendship?  
  
**FlameFox:** I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT!  
  
**Yusuke**: Good 'cause I hate it too. That is all the time we have for today. Since Kuwabara's the real guest he's gonna have to pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Kuwabara**: Inuyasha.  
  
**Yusuke:** Next we have Inuyasha and any random reviewer who the authoress will pick. Now please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	6. Inuyasha, Selina, and astro24

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** (sigh) Hi everybody and welcome ba...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** I wasn't even done yet people! Anyways our guest for today is Inuyasha!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Yusuke:** We also get a special appearance from Selina and astro-24!  
  
astro-24 and Selina come out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke**: Inuyasha, do you really love Kagome?  
  
**Black rose**: (From crowd) I've been wondering about that too.  
  
**Inuyasha**: ..........................  
  
**Yusuke:** Come on we did the same thing with Hiei! (Gets hit in the head with a DVD)  
  
**Selina:** uh-oh.  
  
**Hiei:** That's what you get detective!  
  
**Yusuke**: I wonder why he threw a DVD at me. (Looks at it) OH MY GOSH! HIEI YOU JUST DID NOT THROW A YU YU HAKUSHO DVD AT ME WITH MY FACE ON IT! (Gets hit with a bat)  
  
**Hiei:** You're right. I hit you with a bat with no face on it.  
  
**Astro-24:** Come on Hiei he's our host.  
  
**Yusuke**: (Has a huge lump on his head) Answer the damn question Inuyasha and hurry up with it.  
  
**Inuyasha:** FINE! I DO LOVE KAGOME!  
  
**Black rose**: I knew it!  
  
**Koga:** MUTT! KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF HER!  
  
**Selina:** Don't they ever give up?  
  
**Hiei**: I have no reason to hit him in the head.  
  
**Inuyasha**: Well at least give me the bat!  
  
**Hiei:** Okay. (throws the bat at Inuyasha)  
  
**Inuyasha:** XXX  
  
**Astro-24:** That was a good one!  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay, Selina how much do you hate Kuwabara?  
  
**Selina:** BUNCHES!  
  
**Yusuke**: astro-24, how much do you hate Kuwabara?  
  
**Astro-24**: I'll have to agree with Selina there. BUNCHES!  
  
**Yusuke:** This is a question for both of you. Can you please wake Inuyasha up?  
  
**Both**: Sure.  
  
They both take out bats and hit him on the head  
  
**Inuyasha**: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!  
  
**Both:** He told us to wake you up.  
  
**Yusuke**: Ummm... that is the end of my show. Actually it's the end of the 6th episode. Now Inuyasha pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Inuyasha:** Yoko.  
  
**Yusuke:** Next we have Yoko Kurama. We also have A Fire in the Shadows, Youkosdabest, and asian princess 61 coming with them. Now review please.**

* * *

**

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	7. Yusuke's Note

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

**Yusuke**: Okay, all those people the authoress e-mailed might be put in different chapters. I know it's weird to have a note during a gameshow but... IT'S MY DAMN GAMESHOW SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! Sorry, I just had sugar. Anyways, the authoress decided, since she's getting so many reviews for people to be on the gameshow, that she might make a gameshow for reviewers and the YYH gang. That's right you'll get to hear from my bad self again. Some of you might be angry with this idea so I want you to vote. By the time, I'll be picking random reviewers. Ja ne!  
  
Yusuke: Oh wait! I want to tell you about the up coming attractions. Actually I'll just put them down there.  
  
Title: Tomorrow may not be  
  
Pairings: Kurama/Yukina Kuwabara/ Yukina  
  
Summery: Yukina is a girl who lives a troubling life. Kuwabara is a rich guy who is Yukina's friend. Kurama is a dying man who wants to fulfill one last wish.

* * *

Title: I have found someone  
  
Pairings: Hiei/ Shizuru  
  
Summery: Hiei is a retarded teenage boy. Thanks to an accident he's like this. Until he meets Shizuru and... an alien.

* * *

Title: CHIBI'S!  
  
Pairings: You're gonna have to vote.  
  
Summery: See what would've have happened if the YYH gang met each other when they were chibis.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	8. Yoko Kurama, asain princess 61, A Fire i...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAEMSHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Today we have Yoko Kurama.  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Yusuke:** Our special appearances for today are asian princess 61, Youkosdabest, and A Fire in the Shadows.  
  
**Audience:** (Cheers)  
  
**Youkosdabest:** YOKO!  
  
**Yusuke**: Hey A Fire in the Shadows, is it ok if I call you A.F.I.T.S?  
  
**A.F.I.T.S:** Sure.  
  
**Yusuke:** Thanks that made my life so much easier. Now Yoko, who is your favorite Yu Yu Hakusho girl?  
  
**Yoko:** Shizuru.  
  
**Kuwabara**: FOX! KEEP YOUR EYES OFF MY SISTER!  
  
**asain princess 61**: That's not good.  
  
**Yoko:** What did you just say human?  
  
**Kuwabara:** ummm... nothing. (Gets eaten by a death plant)  
  
**Youkosdabest:** I never really liked him anyways........................ I LIKE YOKO!  
  
**Yusuke**: Well, Youkosdabest, does your sister, the authoress, really hate Kuwabara?  
  
**Youkosdabest:** No not really. She says that whenever she needs a good laugh she picks on Kuwabara, Keiko, Kikyo, and Tea.  
  
**Yusuke:** Thank god she doesn't pick on me. A.F.I.T.S, if you had to kill either Kurama or Sesshomaru who would you pick?  
  
**A.F.I.T.S:** That's a really tough one. I wouldn't kill either of them.  
  
**Yusuke:** That was such a tough question and she got the right answer. Anyways, asian princess 61, will you go out with me?  
  
**Asain princess 61:** I'll tell you on the reviews.  
  
**Youkosdabest**: What about Keiko?  
  
**Yusuke:** Skip her for now.  
  
**A.F.I.T.S**: Be thankful she's not here.  
  
**Yusuke:** I am. Yoko, what was the name of your old partner?  
  
**Yoko:** Kuronue.  
  
**Youkosdabest:** KURONUE! That's what Yoko said in poltergeist report.  
  
**asain princess 61:** Did you memorize every line in that movie or something?  
  
**Youkosdabest:** No, just that one.  
  
**Yusuke**: (Gets hit with a DVD) DAMN IT HIEI WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!?  
  
**Hiei:** Nothing. I was just too quiet. Besides, Yoko killed Kuwabara.  
  
**Yusuke:** YEAH BUT YOU HIT HIM WITH BATS! YOU'RE HITTING ME WITH DVDS!  
  
**Yoko:** (To A.F.I.T.S, Youkosdabest, and asian princess 61) He's really stupid.  
  
**The three of them:** (Nods their heads)  
  
**Hiei:** So are you telling me you want to get hit with a bat detective?  
  
**Yusuke:** NO! (Gets hit with a bat) XXX  
  
**A.F.I.T.S**: That is the end of the seventh episode of the Yusuke Gameshow.  
  
**Youkosdabest:** Now Yoko pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Yoko:** Sniper.  
  
**Youkosdabest:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... Sniper!  
  
**Asain princess 61:** For all you people who don't' know who Sniper is he is also from Yu Yu Hakusho. A bad guy who's really a good guy. He's from the Chapter Black saga. Well anyways, review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	9. Sniper, Gothic Chick, Phoenix, and Jettw...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage really beaten up  
  
**Yusuke:** (Mumbles) Note to self, never cheat on Keiko. (Real loud) Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Today we have Sniper!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Yusuke**: Our special appearances are Jettwolf90, Phoenix, and Gothic Chick.  
  
**Audience**: (Cheers)  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay Sniper, how many brothers and sisters do you have?  
  
**Sniper:** I have one sister.  
  
**Hiei:** Hey, I have one sister too. And who's that pretty girl up there?  
  
**Yusuke:** That would be Jettwolf90.  
  
**Jettwolf90**: Wow! Hiei said I'm pretty!  
  
**Yusuke:** Jettwolf90, will you go out with Hiei?  
  
**Jettwolf90:** I'll answer him on the reviews.  
  
**Yusuke:** Let's hope he'll get rejected so he can feel how I felt. Anyways Phoenix, will you go kill Karasu because he's trying to hit on Kurama back stage.  
  
**Phoenix:** Sure! (runs backstage and soon blood is all over the place) Done!  
  
**Yusuke:** Wow! You're good! Gothic Chick, can you bring Kuwabara back to life so you can torture him?  
  
**Gothic Chick**: I'll be happy to!  
  
All of a sudden Kuwabara appears on the stage.  
  
**Kuwabara:** I'm alive! (Falls over) XXX  
  
**Gothic Chick:** Not anymore!  
  
**Yusuke:** Wow you're fast!  
  
**Gothic Chick:** I know.  
  
**Yusuke:** Sniper, why do you have more fangirls then me?  
  
**Sniper:** It's my motorcycle. My fans say I look sexy riding on it.  
  
**Yusuke**: (Mumbles) Note to self, get a motorcycle.  
  
**Sniper:** You said something?  
  
**Yusuke:** No, why would you think that?  
  
**Sniper:** Because you were mumbling.  
  
**Yusuke:** Just because I was mumbling doesn't mean I'm saying anything!  
  
**Sniper:** Tell me, what's the meaning of mumbling?  
  
**Yusuke:** It's when you say stuff under your breath so no one can hear you.  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
**Yusuke:** Huh? AW SHIT!  
  
**Gothic Chick:** Wow! Sniper is so smart!  
  
**Phoenix:** It's not like he's dumb.  
  
**Hiei:** Since you are being stupid detective I must punish you.  
  
**Yusuke:** (Gets scared) W-What are you going to do?  
  
**Hiei:** Jettwolf.  
  
**Jettwolf90:** Sorry Yusuke. (Takes out a Yusuke poster and slowly rips it apart)  
  
**Yusuke:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...................  
  
_6 hours later_  
  
**Yusuke:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....  
  
**Gothic Chick:** Such torture!  
  
**Phoenix:** I don't believe it!  
  
**Jettwolf90:** I'm really sorry but he was being stupid.  
  
**Hiei**: Hn.  
  
**Phoenix:** I'll have to agree with Hiei and Jettwolf there.  
  
**Gothic Chick**: Me too.  
  
**Sniper:** Such a fool.  
  
**Jettwolf90**: um... guys. He's still going.  
  
**Yusuke:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....  
  
**Hiei:** Detective stop before you get more punishment!  
  
**Yusuke:** (Stops and takes in a lot of air)  
  
**Hiei:** Now you go over in the corner and think about what you've done!  
  
**Everybody**: O.O  
  
**Sniper:** This is the end of the 9th episode of the Yusuke gameshow. Now Sniper pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Everybody:** (Stares at him)  
  
**Sniper:** Oh wait! I'm Sniper!  
  
**Everybody:** (Anime fall)  
  
**Sniper**: I picked Miroku.  
  
**Phoenix:** Our next victim is Miroku.  
  
**Sniper:** Victim?  
  
**Gothic Chick:** She means guest.  
  
**Sniper:** Oh.  
  
**Jettwolf 90:** Everyone please read chapter 7 and make your vote. Our next special appearances are Cheesy little hobbitses, dragoncrystalrose, and lefty. Now lease review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	10. Miroku, Lefty, Cheesy little hobbitse, a...

**The Yusuke Gameshow**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Created By:** SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

Yusuke walks out wearing really fancy clothes 

**Yusuke**: (Sniff) HOW COULD HIEI BE SO DAMN MEAN!?

**Audience**: (Stares)

Crickets chirp

**Yusuke**: Oh, sorry. Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass game show the...

**Audience**: (Keeps staring)

Crickets keep chirping

**Yusuke**: DAMN IT!

**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW!

**Yusuke:** I thought so! Anyways today we have Miroku!

Some girls in the...

**Yusuke**: Yeah we get it! Our special appearances for today are Cheesy little hobbitses, dragoncrystalrose, and Lefty!

**Audience**: (Cheers)

**Yusuke**: I'm going to call Cheesy little hobbitses CLH and I'm going to call dragoncrystalrose DCR. Anyways Miroku, Is it okay if I get more tips from you?

**Miroku**: Sure. Perverted- ness is the power to it all. (Stares at the 3 girls)

**The 3 girls**: (Back away)

**Yusuke**: Anyways Lefty, could you hand me that book over there that says "The Ways of a Perverted Man".

**Lefty:** No!

**Yusuke**: What, It's just a book! I'm actually gonna read for once!!

**Lefty**: Now you're going to have to take another punishment for being stupid.

**DCR**: I'll call Hiei.

**CLH**: Uh… he's the host, I think we need him

5 hours later

**CLH**: I still think that we need him, he is the host after all.

**DCR**: I found him.

**Yusuke**: (Goes down on his knees) Please! I beg of you Hiei no more torture! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hiei**: (Throws plushie Yusuke away) that's what you get for being stupid again.

**Yusuke**: Anyways I'll get over it. DCR, who...

**Jin**: (pops up) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!

**CLH**: What are you doing here?

**Jin**: I came ta get back at Urameshi for sending da Inuyasha dog thing on me. Boy he can make a pool out of his drool!

**DCR**: Well you just interrupted my question!

**Jin**: Oh, I'm sorry miss dragoncrystalrose I just need to get back at Urameshi.

**Hiei**: After the game show! I still have to torture him for anymore more stupidness he does.

**Lefty**: This isn't good.

**Miroku**: Why is everyone forgetting about me?

**Yusuke**: We'll talk later at our secret perverted club.

**Everyone**: (looks at them)

**Miroku**: GOOD GOING DETECTIVE BOY!!! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT WE HAVE OUR OWN CLUB! WHEN VASH FINDS OUT YOU TOLD EVERYONE HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Yusuke**: I'LL JUST DROP KICK HIS ASS IF HE DOES!

**CLH**: This show is getting weird. I'll finish the show for Yusuke. That is the end of the tenth episode of the Yusuke Game show.

**Lefty**: Since Miroku is busy right now I'll pick a piece of paper. KARASU!!!!! WHO PUT HIS NAME IN HERE!

**DCR**: Well, he'll be the next victim. The special appearances will be a surprise. Now review please!

* * *

**Created By:** SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *


	11. Karasu, HieiKurama4, and YamiAj YuYu Inu...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out on stage wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** I'MTHEDAMNHOSTANDEVERYONEISPICKINGONMEWHATTHEHELL ISUPWITHTHAT!?  
  
**Hiei**: Translation, I'm the damn host and everybody is picking on me what the hell is up with that!?  
  
**Yusuke**: HI EVERYBODY AND WELCOME BACK TO THE DAMN KICK ASS GAMESHOW THE...  
  
**Audience**: (Scared) Yusuke Gameshow.  
  
**Yusuke:** THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY IT PEOPLE SAY IT RIGHT!  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** Now I feel better. Our guest for today is Karasu!  
  
Some girls in the crowd run away while the others die  
  
**Yusuke**: Our special guests are HieiKurama4 and Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-Inucaptor.  
  
They come out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke**: Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-Inucaptor I'm just going to call you YAYYI. Now for the first question, Karasu, why are you gay?  
  
**Karasu**: I'm not gay I just think Kurama is dead sexy.  
  
**Yusuke:** Thinking another guy is dead sexy is called being gay.  
  
**Karasu:** Well, Kurama is the only man I like.  
  
**Yusuke:** Karasu, that is called being gay.  
  
**Karasu:** I don't like any other men.  
  
**Yusuke:** THAT IS CALLED BEING GAY DAMNIT!  
  
**Karasu:** All I do is look at his ass. (Gets hit with a bat)  
  
**Hiei**: DAMNIT! STOP LOOKING AT MY BEST FRIEND'S ASS!  
  
**HieiKurama4**: This is getting nowhere.  
  
**YAYYI:** Yusuke, can you ask someone else another question. Apparently Karasu isn't going to admit that he's gay.  
  
**Yusuke**: Fine. HieiKurama4 and YAYYI, can you help Hiei beat the shit out of Karasu?  
  
**Both**: Sure! (Walk over to Hiei)  
  
**HieiKurama4**: So, what do you want us to do Hiei?  
  
**Hiei**: When I say three YAYYI you will pull Karasu's hair as hard as you can. HieiKurama4 you will take a knife and stick it in his heart at that same time.  
  
**YAYYI:** Does Karasu even have a heart.  
  
**Hiei**: No he doesn't you're just gong to stick it in his chest.  
  
**Both**: Okay!  
  
**Hiei**: 1...2...3!  
  
**YAYYI**: (Pulls off Karasu's hair to find that it's really a wig and he used super glue to keep it on)  
  
**Karasu:** AAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
**HieiKurama4**: (Sticks a knife in his chest)  
  
**Yusuke**: Is he dead?  
  
**Hiei, YAYYI, & HieiKurama4**: Sure is!  
  
**Karasu**: (Stands up)  
  
**Yusuke:** How is that possible?  
  
**Karasu**: You guys didn't know that...  
  
**All of them:** THAT WHAT!?  
  
**Karasu**: THAT I AM IMMORTAL!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
**Hiei:** You know, a lot of fics have that evil laugh.  
  
**Karasu:** They also have this one. BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**Yusuke**: Enough with the evil laugh people!  
  
**Hiei**: You know Yusuke, I didn't expect your gameshow to be a big hit.  
  
**Yusuke**: Neither did the authoress, right SnowFlowerYukina?  
  
**SnowFlowerYukina (Me): **Yup. Lots of people like your gameshow Yusuke.  
  
**Yusuke**: Well, that's because I'm the host! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**Yusuke**: Anyways, back to the show! YAYYI and HieiKurama4, I will give you a lamp with a genie in it. You will rub it and the genie will explain the rest. (Gives them the lamp)  
  
**Both:** (Rub it and genie pops out)  
  
**Genie**: Hello, I am genie. I will grant you three wishes, but there is a catch.  
  
**Both:** What?  
  
**Genie**: Whatever you get Karasu will get twice as much.  
  
**Both:** Okay. (Whisper to each other)  
  
**YAYYI**: Our first wish is to get a million dollars.  
  
**Genie**: (Grants wish and Karasu gets twice as much)  
  
**HieiKurama4:** Our second wish is to get another million dollars.  
  
**Genie**: (Grants second wish and Karasu gets twice and much)  
  
**Both**: Our last wish may sound weird but, beat us half to death.  
  
**Karasu:** NO!  
  
**Genie:** (Grants wish and Karasu dies)  
  
**YAYYI & HieiKurama4:** (Aren't beaten half to death)  
  
**SnowFlowerYukina**: It's all the power of the authoress.  
  
**Yusuke**: This is the end of the 11th episode of the Yusuke gameshow. Since Karasu is roaming the pits of hell, HieiKurama4 will pick the piece of paper and YAYYI will read it.  
  
**YAYYI**: Aoshi.  
  
**Yusuke**: Aoshi is our next victim.  
  
**Both:** Victim?  
  
**Yusuke**: I mean guest. Now please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	12. Aoshi, morphius, Amaya, and FireNeko

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke**: Today our guest is Aoshi!  
  
Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him  
  
**Yusuke:** Our special guests for today are morphius, Amaya, and FireNeko.  
  
They come out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Audience:** (Cheers)  
  
**Yusuke:** Aoshi, who is your brother?  
  
**Aoshi:** Sniper.  
  
**Yusuke:** I knew it! You guys totally look alike! Anyways instead of asking our three guests questions they are going to do a play for the audience. (Whispers something to them)  
  
**All of them:** Okay!  
  
**Yusuke:** We are going to call this the parrot play. Go ahead and start.  
  
**Aoshi:** (pretends to walk down a street. He sees morphius)  
  
**Morphius:** Get your baloney! Baloney! Baloney!  
  
**Aoshi:** (Repeats) Baloney! Baloney! (Walks somewhere else. He sees Amaya)  
  
**Amaya:**(Pretending to stand by a sewer)Take a rope and pull him out!  
  
**Aoshi:** (Repeats) Take a rope and pull him out! (Walks by Fire Neko)  
  
**Fire Neko:** Hit a big one get one free!!!  
  
**Aoshi:** (Repeats) Hit a big one get one free! (Pretends to go to church and sees Yusuke.)  
  
**Yusuke:** God is great man. 

**Aoshi:** Baloney Baloney!  
  
**Yusuke:** Thos who dare defy his words must go to hell!!!

**Aoshi:** Take a rope and pull him out!!

**Yusuke:** (Pretends to throw the bible at him. it hits a fat lady.)

**Aoshi:** Hit a big one get one free!!

**Yusuke:** That is the end of the parrot play. Apperantly I'm holding a dating show or something but morphius will you go out with Aoshi?

**morphius**: I'll answer on the reviews.

**Hiei:** (Appears) What?  
  
**Yusuke:** Did you get rejected by Jettwolf90?  
  
**Hiei:** Nope. Me and her are going out.  
  
**Yusuke:** DAMN IT!  
  
**Hiei:** Since the reviewers don't want me to be mean to you then I won't.  
  
**Yusuke:** Thank god.  
  
**Hiei:** (Takes out Yusuke's hair gel and uses all of it on him)  
  
**Yusuke:** HIEI THAT WAS MY HAIR GEL!!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE MEAN TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hiei:** I wasn't mean to you detective, I was mean to the hair gel.  
  
**Yusuke:** DAMN! NOW I NEED TO GO BUY SOME MORE!!!!!  
  
**FireNeko:** You're staying right here!  
  
**Amaya:** You need to host this gameshow!  
  
**Morphius:** You can't just end it now!  
  
**Yusuke:** Fine! I'll give a couple more jokes. You all probably heard of this one. There were three men on a motorcycle.  
  
**Aoshi, Sniper, & Sojiru:** (appear and get on a motorcycle)  
  
**Yusuke:** Their names were shut up, manners, and shit. All of a sudden shit falls off.  
  
**Sojiru:** (Falls off)  
  
**Yusuke:** Manners went to go pick him up.  
  
**Aoshi: (**Goes and helps shit)  
  
**Yusuke:** Then for some reason shut up got pulled over. (Walks over and pretends to be the police) What's your name boy?  
  
**Sniper:** Shut up.  
  
**Yusuke: **Excuse me?  
  
**Sniper:** Shut up.  
  
**Yusuke:** Boy, where are your manners?  
  
**Sniper:** Over there picking up shit.  
  
**Yusuke:** That is the end of that play.  
  
**Amaya:** Can we do one?  
  
**Yusuke:** Sure. (Whispers something in their ear.)  
  
**All 3 of them:** Got it!  
  
**Yusuke:** One day, 3 aliens were roaming around the earth. One alien saw this boy who was saying I did it.  
  
**Morphius:** (Repeats) I did it!  
  
**Yusuke:** Another alien went to a restaurant and saw forks and knives.  
  
**FireNeko:** Forks and knives!  
  
**Yusuke:** The third alien went to the movies and got annoyed by what she was watching.  
  
**Amaya:** Shut up. (pretends to walk out of the movies)  
  
**Yusuke:** Then all of a sudden they meet by this murder scene. The police walks up to them.  
  
**Aoshi:** (The police) Okay, who did it?  
  
**Morphius:** I did it!  
  
**Aoshi:** How did you girls do it?  
  
**FireNeko:** Forks and Knives!  
  
**Aoshi:** Do you have anything to say about this?  
  
**Amaya:** Shut up.  
  
**Yusuke:** That is the end of the 12th episode of the Yusuke Gameshow. Sorry if it wasn't funny but I hoped you enjoyed it. Now Aoshi pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Aoshi:** Yukina.  
  
**Yusuke:** Yukina is our next victim.  
  
**Hiei**: WHAT DID YOU SAY DETECTIVE?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** (Gulp) I mean guest. Now review please!

****

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	13. Yukina, Brichan, Sareph, & Firedragongir...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke**: Today we have Yukina!  
  
Some boys stare while the others try to run on stage  
  
**Yusuke:** Our special guests for today are Bri-chan, Sareph, and Firedragongirl.  
  
**Audience**: (Cheers)  
  
**Yusuke:** Yukina, do you have any clue who your brother is? (Gets hit with a 60 in T.V.)  
  
**Hiei:** YOU BASTARD!!!!  
  
**Yukina:** Are you okay Yusuke?  
  
**Yusuke:** XXX  
  
**Yukina:** Ummm... Yusuke?  
  
**Yusuke:** XXX  
  
**Yukina:** WAKE UP DAMN IT!  
  
**Audience:** O.O  
  
**Yusuke:** Alright I'm awake Keiko!  
  
**Yukina:** Keiko isn't here Yusuke.  
  
**Yusuke:** Oh, sorry. Now can you answer my question?  
  
Somewhere backstage  
  
**Hiei:** LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back to the show  
  
**Yukina:** What was that?  
  
**Bri-chan:** Someone must be very angry.  
  
**Yusuke:** I'm getting impatient.  
  
**Yukina**: I used to think Kazuma was my brother. Now I'm suspecting it's Hiei.  
  
**Sareph:** Uh, oh.  
  
**Firedragongirl:** I'll tell them to try and hold Hiei back just a little longer.  
  
**Yusuke:** Anyways, Bri-chan, would you like to go out with Kurama?  
  
**Bri-chan:** YES!  
  
**Yusuke:** Good, he has reservations for Red Lobster.  
  
**Bri-chan:** COOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** Sareph, can you read this aloud for me? (gives her a piece of paper)  
  
**Sareph:** I, Yusuke Urameshi, would like to thank Karasu, Rando, and Koenma for hosting this show.  
  
**Firedragongirl:** But they don't host this show.  
  
**Yusuke:** I know that's why I'm thankful. Next person, Firedragongirl, can you get Hiei to calm down?  
  
**Firedragongirl:** Sure! (Runs backstage)  
  
Backstage  
  
**Firedragongirl:** Come on Hiei. You know you want the sweet snow.  
  
**Hiei:** SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Firedragongirl:** You have to calm down first.  
  
**Hiei:** (Calms down) SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back to the show  
  
**Yukina:** What is she doing to Hiei backstage?  
  
**Yusuke:** I don't know but at least he's calmed down. I don't hear blood splattering all over the place anymore. Anyways Yukina, are you really in love with Kuwabara?  
  
**Yukina:** What's that?  
  
**Yusuke:** Kuwabara is a hideous creature with two eyes, two arms, two legs, and no good looks.  
  
**Yukina:** I meant what is love.  
  
**Yusuke:** An emotion. Love is like love, you know?  
  
**Yukina**:???????????????????????????  
  
**Yusuke:** Forget it! This is the end of the 13th episode of the Yusuke Gameshow.  
  
**Sareph, Firedragongirl, & Bri-chan:** That was kind of short.  
  
**Yusuke:** I know I'm sorry but Hiei is about to kill us so we need to end the show.  
  
**Bri-chan:** Yukina pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Yukina:** Shizuru.  
  
**Sareph:** Shizuru is our next victim.  
  
**Yukina:** Victim?  
  
**Firedragongirl:** She means guest. Now review please!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	14. Shizuru, Flame Youki, and Anime's no 1 F...

The Yusuke gameshow

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke walks out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** I everybody and welcome back to the...  
  
**Hiei:** (Cough) Patheticstupidboringlazyassgameshow (Cough)  
  
**Yusuke:** Everyone ignore him. Now let's try that again. Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
**Yusuke**: Today we have Shizuru!  
  
Some guys in the crowd stare while the others try to run up on stage  
  
**Hiei: **That reminds me, what happened to the baka fangirls?  
  
**Yusuke:** Who knows? Anyways our special guests for today are Flame Youki and Anime's no.1 Fangirl!  
  
**Audience:** (Cheers)  
  
**Yusuke:** Now Shizuru, how are lesbians and whales different?  
  
**Shizuru:** I don't know because I'm not a lesbian. Are you?  
  
**Yusuke:** Very funny. Now answer my damn question!  
  
**Shizuru:** I just said I don't know you ass cookie!  
  
**Yusuke:** I'll tell you then. The people actually want to save the whales.  
  
**Shizuru:** Where'd you get that from?  
  
**Yusuke:** A T.V. show that shows on WB at 6:00 p.m.  
  
**Shizuru:** Why are you telling me this? You are supposed to be asking the next question.  
  
**Yusuke:** Fine! (Mumbles) bitch. Flame Youki, hold me back so I don't kill her.  
  
**Flame Youki:** That's not really a question Yusuke.  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay then, can you hold me back so I don't kill her?  
  
**Flame Youki:** Nope.  
  
**Yusuke:** Why?  
  
**Flame Youki:** Because she's the guest and you're not allowed to kill her anyways.  
  
**Yusuke:** You know, you should host a gameshow one day. Anyways, Anime's no.1 Fangirl, can you help Hiei and Flame Youki pull Karasu and Kuwabara out of hell?  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** Are we going to torture them?  
  
**Yusuke:** Just Karasu. Shizuru and Hiei are going to handle Kuwabara.  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** If it means torturing Karasu then I'm in. (Walks over to Hiei and the rest of them) so what do we do?  
  
**Hiei:** We're going to take a rope and pull them out of hell. Flame Youki, get the rope.  
  
**Flame Youki:** Got it!  
  
**Hiei:** Anime's no.1 Fangirl, I will give you the lamp with the genie in it. Make a wish to open a hole to hell. (Gives her the lamp)  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl: **What are you going to do then?  
  
**Hiei:** I'll be backstage talking to Jettwolf90. We're going to do a double date with Bri-chan and Kurama... after the gameshow. See ya! (Runs backstage)  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** (Rubs the lamp)  
  
**Genie:** (Pops out) CAN'T A GENIE GET SOME SLEEP HERE!?  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** We just need you to grant one wish. Open up a hole to hell.  
  
**Genie:** Fine! But after this nobody bothers me! (Grants wish and a hole appears)  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** Are you ready Flame Youki?  
  
**Flame Youki:** Ready when you are!  
  
They throw one end of the rope in the hole while they hold the other end  
  
**Yusuke**: On the count of three you both pull. 1... 2... 3!  
  
**Both:** (Pull and Kuwabara and Karasu come flying out)  
  
**Karasu:** THAT DAMN ROPE PULLED OFF MY DAMN WIG AGAIN!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Kuwabara:** I believe I can fly! (Crashes) Never mind.  
  
**Shizuru:** I see you're back baby bro.  
  
**Kuwabara:** OH NO!!!!!! IT'S THE SISTER FROM HELL!!!!!!!!  
  
**Shizuru:** Actually you're the brother from hell. Yusuke, can I do what I wanted to now?  
  
**Yusuke:** Go ahead!  
  
Shizuru takes out a remote control and pushes a button. A huge bowl like thing with lava pops out from the ground  
  
**Shizuru:** This is different from hell but you're probably going to get used to it in 5 seconds. (Ties Kuwabara up) HIEI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!  
  
**Hiei:** (Comes out from backstage) I see you've found idiot de baka.  
  
**Shizuru:** Hold him over the lava!  
  
**Hiei:** (Holds Kuwabara over the lava) THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! DIE!  
  
**Yusuke:** Isn't that one of Sesshomaru's lines.  
  
**Hiei:** I think it suits my personality.  
  
**Flame Youki:** I wonder if the lava will disintegrate because of Kuwabara's hideousness.  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** You read my mind.  
  
**Hiei:** NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE KUWABAKA!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) (Gasp) My doctor was right. I need to stop it with the evil laughter.  
  
**Yusuke:** You have a doctor?  
  
**Hiei:** Kurama's my doctor.  
  
**Flame Yokai:** Hurry up! I wanna see if the lava will disintegrate or not!  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** I think it will.  
  
**Flame Youki:** You're lucky that's not you Karasu. Actually... You're not.  
  
**Karasu:** LET GO OF MY DAMN WIG! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FAKE EYELASHES, EYEBALLS, ARMS, LEGS, AND MUSCELS!!!  
  
**Flame Youki:** Thank god Genie granted the muscles wish.  
  
**Anime's no.1 Fangirl:** Agreed. I'd never want to touch them.  
  
**Hiei:** Can I throw him in now?  
  
**All:** GO AHEAD!  
  
**Kuwabara:** NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Hiei:** (Drops Kuwabara in. Lava disintegrates) DAMN IT!!!!! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO UGLY!!!!!!!!????  
  
**Kuwabara:** XXX  
  
**Yusuke:** This gameshow was getting weird anyways. This is the end of the 14th episode of the Yusuke Gameshow. Now Shizuru pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Shizuru:** Kagome.  
  
**Yusuke: **Kagome is our next victim.  
  
**Shizuru:** I've watched this gameshow too many times to ask what you mean by victim.  
  
**Yusuke:** (Mumbles) Bitch. Anyways, please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	15. Kagome, FoxGirl 007, and BishieMunky

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes  
  
**Yusuke:** I everybody and welcome back to the 15th episode of the kick ass gameshow the...  
  
**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!  
  
Yusuke: Today we have Kagome!  
  
Some guys in the crowd stare while the others try to run up on stage  
  
**Yusuke:** Our special guests are FoxGirl 007 and BishieMunky!  
  
**Audience:** (Cheers)  
  
**Yusuke:** Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?  
  
**Kagome:** I-I... no I don't.  
  
**Audience:** LIAR!  
  
**Kagome:** I'm not lying!  
  
**Audience:** LIAR!  
  
**Kagome:** I'M NOT LYING DAMN IT!  
  
**Audience:** LIAR!  
  
**Inuyasha:** (From crowd) She doesn't love me.  
  
**Yusuke:** You're supposed to tell the truth!  
  
**Kagome:** Fine! I-I do love Inuyasha!  
  
**Inuyasha:** SHE LOVES ME! SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES ME!  
  
**Yusuke:** Anyways FoxGirl 007 and BishieMunky, we are going to act out an anime. (Whispers something to them)  
  
**Both:** Got it!  
  
All of a sudden the lights go off. Then they start to dim on the stage. You here this music on the back.  
  
**Music:** IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!  
  
Yusuke comes out dressed as Yugi. FoxGirl 007 comes out dresses as Joey. BishieMunky comes out dressed as Seto Kaiba.  
  
**Yusuke:** Hey you guys!  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** Hey Yug!  
  
**Yusuke:** What do you guys wanna do today?  
  
**BishieMunky:** Fool. How about you turn into Yami so the show would be better.  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay.  
  
Yusuke turns into Yami  
  
**Yusuke:** So, where shall we go today?  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** How about we go to the arcade.  
  
**BishieMunky:** Mokuba likes the arcade... I'm not going there.  
  
**Yusuke:** Come on Kaiba! It'll be great of fun!  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** Listen to me and Yugi for once.  
  
**BishieMunky:** Mokuba likes the arcade... I'm not going there.  
  
**Yusuke:** How about we go buy some cards after that?  
  
**BishieMunky:** What are you fools standing there for? Put a move on it.  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** Honestly, I really don't like bringing the royal pain in my rear but this is the first time you've agreed to do something with us.  
  
They pretend to walk to the arcade  
  
**BishieMunky:** It's another fool.  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** It's Tea!  
  
**Hiei:** THERE IS NO WAY I AM PLAYING ANY TEA!  
  
**Random person:** (Forces costume on him)  
  
**Hiei:** NNNOOOOOOO!!! I hope Jettwolf90 doesn't see me.  
  
**Yusuke:** Tea, what are you doing here?  
  
**Hiei:** (mumbles) I don't believe this. (In girlish voice) Hi you guys!  
  
**BishieMunky:** Answer the damn question girl!!  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** Don't talk to Tea like that!  
  
**Hiei:** You need to learn some respect Kaiba! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!!! (Burns Yusuke)  
  
**Yusuke:** WHYTHEHELLDIDYOUBURNMEYOUASSHOLEIDIDN'TDOANYTHING!!  
  
**Jin:** (Appears) Wow! I cant eve talk that fast Urameshi!  
  
**Yusuke:** TOHELLWITHHOWYOUTALKIWANNAKNOWWHYTHEHELLHEBURNEDME!  
  
**Hiei:** BECAUSE YOU LET THAT DAMN RANDOM WEIRDO PUT THAT FRICKEN COSTUME ON ME!! JETTWOLF90 MUST BE WATCHING!!  
  
**Yusuke:** WELL, MY GRILLFREIND WATCHES ME MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF EVERYDAY ON THIS DAMN GAMESHOW AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DOES!? SHE LAUGHS LIKE THIS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**Kagome**: Your grillfreind?  
  
**Yusuke:** Exactly! My grillfreind! She's always setting me on the barbeque!  
  
**Jin:** This is da end of da Urameshi gameshow!  
  
**BishieMunky:** He means the end of the 15th episode. Now Jin pick a piece of paper.  
  
**Jin:** IT'S ME!  
  
**FoxGirl 007:** Well, Jin is Yusuke's next guest. If you wanna read a fic that's really funny read Detective Hiei. If you wanna read a really sad fic then read Tomorrow May Not be. If you wanna read a really cute fic read Chibis. Now please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	16. Jin, Senko S Jaganshi, Kasmei, Kitsune, ...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes

**Yusuke:** Hi everybody and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...

**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!

**Yusuke:** Today we have Jin, the wind master!

Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him

**Yusuke:** We have five special guests today! They are Senko S Jaganshi, Kasmie, Kitsune, Manazashi, and angel and devil!

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Yusuke:** Now Jin, who is your best friend?

**Jin:** Me bestest frein be Touya, why do ya wanna know Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** Because this is a gameshow and you need to answer the questions without interrupting me!

**Jin:** Oh okay I get it.

**Yusuke:** OH SHIT!

**All:** WHAT!?

**Yusuke:** It's 4:00! Jettwolf90 is gonna hunt me down for picking on Hiei! Can you five take over for awhile!?

**Jettwolf90:** YUSUKE!

**Yusuke:** DAMN!

**Hiei:** Go get him Jettwolf!

**Senko S Jaganshi**: I guess we're gonna host the gameshow.

**Kasmei:** What should we do?

**Kitsune:** How about we just ask questions or do a play.

**Manazashi:** I go for the play.

**Angel and Devil:** Me too and I got the perfect anime. (whispers something to them)

**All:** Okay!

The lights go dim and then you here this music

**Music:** I want to change the world...

**Jin:** Okay we din need da music ya hear me!? We din need da music!

**Music:** (stops)

**Senko S Jaganshi**: Hello all you half human scums (cough)Inuyasha(cough)

**Kitsune:** Be quiet Sesshomaru!

**Kasmei**: Can you two stop fighting and act like brothers for once?

**Kitsune:** Sango what are you doing here?

**Inuyasha:** (from crowd) Why do all those names sound so familiar? (gets eaten by a dragon) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! XXX

**Hiei:** Because they're the names from your show fool! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!(GASP) I didn't cough after I did my evil laugh! Kurama was wrong! I only had to take that liquid for one day, not three!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) (gasp)

**Manazashi:** I guess he wasn't.

**Angel and Devil:** Hiei can be stupid himself sometimes.

All of a sudden Yusuke appears with holes in his body

**Yusuke:** Jettwolf90 used a shot gun on me!

**Hiei:** That's my Jettwolf! Always using a shot gun against the people who make fun of me! I'm so proud of her!

**Jettwolf90:** (appears) Next time I'm using Hiei's katana!

**Hiei:** Well, bye everyone!

**Kitsune:** Where are you going?

**Angel and Devil:** The show didn't even end yet.

**Hiei:** We have a date.

**Senko S Jaganshi:** Why don't you two just get married?

**Hiei:** That's a good idea but I already thought of that. (whispers) I'm proposing tomorrow. And my doctor is gonna be my best man.

**Yusuke:** Hiei let me tell you a secret.

**Hiei:** What.

**Yusuke:** (whispers) this isn't a romance gameshow. (shouts) THIS IS THE YUSUKE GAMESHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hiei:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YELL YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jettwolf90:** Okay Hiei let's go. (They leave)

**Jin:** Now back ta me! ME! ME! ME! ME!

**Kasmei:** Can we finish the play first?

**Jin:** Da play! I forgot bout that. Urameshi why din ya remin me!? I'll make bombs go boom in YOUR face dis time.

All of a sudden the stage blows up

**Audience:** O.O

**Manazashi:** It's Karasu!

**Senko S Jaganshi:** We have to kill him before he causes havoc!

**Kasmei:** Titans let's go!

**Yusuke:** Titans?

**Jin:** Ya Urameshi don't ya watch da show with da teenagers with super powers called Teen Titans?

**Yusuke:** Yeah but who is who?

**Angel and Devil:** Azerath metrion zintos!

Karasu is now not able to move

**Karasu:** DAMN!

**Manazashi:** (Changes into a cheetah and rips off his wig and part of his head.)

**Kasmei:** (Uses one of those sharp things and stabs Karasu)

**Kitsune:** (Makes these green things come out of her hand and it hits Karasu in the face)

**Senko S Jaganshi:** (Makes this blue thing come out from her hand and obliterates Karasu)

**Jin:** They did it!

**Yusuke:** And that is the end of the 16th episode of the Yusuke gameshow! Please Review! We only have two more episodes left! Our next guest is... Jin pick a piece of paper.

**Jin:** Atsuko!

**Yusuke:** ARE YOU MAD MAN! PUT THAT BACK IN THERE AND PICK ANOTHER ONE!

**Jin:** Kuronue!

**Yusuke:** Kuronue is our next victim!

**Jin:** Victim?

**Yusuke**: YES VICTIM! Now please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	17. Kuronue, Kelsey, Goldenwarrior,Arctic Fo...

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes.

**Yusuke:** Hi everyone and welcome back to the kick ass gameshow the...

**Audience:** YUSUKE GAMESHOW!!

**Yusuke:** Today we have Kuronue.

Some girls in the crowd faint while the others say they love him.

**Yusuke:** Our special guests for today are Kelsey, Goldenwarrior, Arctic Fox, Silver Sniper, HD, and Youko/Kurama's Rose!

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Yusuke:** We have so many guests today because this is the second to last episode of the Yusuke Gameshow and this is also the last episode that I'm inviting guests. I'm sorry if you didn't get on the show and you wanted to be. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to Wild Roses for giving Hiei and Kurama some stuff. I have no clue what they are but I just wanted to say thank you. Now anyways, Kuronue, if you didn't really die then where were you all this time?

**Kuronue:** I was in rehab.

**Yusuke:** Why?

**Kuronue:** Smoking, drinking, stuff like that. By the way, do you know where Kurama is?

**Yusuke:** He should be here in about five minutes. Anyways, Kelsey, Goldenwarrior, Arctic Fox, Silver Sniper, HD, and Youko/Kurama's Rose, will you each bring a random person from any show here?

**All:** Sure!

**Kelsey:** (Brings Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin.)

**Goldenwarrior:** (Brings Karasu)

**Arctic Fox:** (Brings Kuwabara.)

**Silver Sniper:** (Brings Seto Kaiba from Yu-gi-oh.)

**HD:** (Brings Jaken from Inuyasha)

**Youko/Kurama's Rose:** (Brings Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.)

**Yusuke:** Now, all of you will sing the song from one of SnowFlowerYukina's first fics. Begin!

**Kelsey:** Keiko is fat

**Yahiko:** Kuwabara's a brat

**Kuwabara:** Hey!

**Goldenwarrior:** Kurama is a girl

**Karasu:** No he's not!

**All:** IT'S JUST A SONG YOU MANIAC FROM HELL!!!!!!! NOW SAY YOUR DAMN LINE!!!!!!!!

**Karasu:** Hiei knows how to swirl

**Arctic Fox:** Genkai is a hag

**Yusuke:** (Starts laughing like hell after trying to hold it in.) HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Kuwabara:** Toguro is a fag

**Silver Sniper:** Karasu says, I'll make them gag

**Karasu:** WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????

**Seto Kaiba:** Jin's a freak

**HD:** Touya's a geek

**Jaken:** Yukina is nice

**Kuwabara:** Hell yeah!

**The rest of them:** (Have their ears blocked because of how Jaken sounds.)

**Youko/Kurama's Rose:** Bui's head is like a dice

**Sesshomaru:** Mukuro is cool

**Kurama:** (Appears)

**Karasu:** (Starts to drool)

**Kurama:** Shizuru's brother's a fool

**Kuwabara:** WHAT!!!!!!!!!!??????????

**Kurama:** Sorry Kuwabara, we needed a rhyming line. Also, I'm going to kill Yusuke for calling me a girl.

**Yusuke:** I'll finish the song. As for me, I'll make you drool! UH! Now, I'm sorry to all those people whose favorite anime character was made fun of but, it's a gameshow and we needed rhyming line and we can't only make fun of Kuwabara.

**Karasu:** Ahem.

**Yusuke:** What's wrong with you, you have something stuck in your throat or what?

**Karasu:** (Sigh) never mind.

**Kelsey:** Is that the only reason you wanted us to invite them, Yusuke?

**Yusuke:** Mainly, yes.

**Silver Sniper:** Well I don't think we should've brought Karasu.

**Karasu:** Come here Kurama...........

**Kurama:** Thank god Wild Roses gave me an anti Karasu shield. (Uses it)

**Karasu:** (Tries to glomp Kurama but fails) WHAT!!!!!!!!??????????? (Gets hit with a bat)

**Hiei:** I would also like to thank Wild Roses for the new supply of bats.

**Yusuke:** Hiei! What are you doing here!?

**Hiei:** I wanted to try out my new bats.

**Goldenwarrior:** Hiei to the rescue.

**Youko/Kurama's Rose:** I wish I could use a bat. (All of a sudden a bat appears in her hand) WOW! (Starts to hit Karasu repeatedly with it.)

**HD:** How did that happen?

**Arctic Fox:** I don't know.

**Both:** How about we ask for a bat?

**Arctic Fox:** Can I have a bat?

**HD:** I also want a bat except with a Karasu detector.

**Both:** (Get what they want. Then, they both start to hit Karasu.)

**Karasu:** NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OW!

**Kurama:** Hiei, can I have one of your bats?

**Hiei:** Sure, I have plenty. (Gives Kurama the bat. Soon, they both start hitting Karasu.)

**Karasu:** KURAMA, MY LOVE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!????????

**Kurama:** Because, I hate you.

**Kuronue:** Kurama!

**Kurama:** Kuronue!

**Kuronue:** I didn't see you with everyone using all these bats and everything.

**Kurama:** So, where were you?

**Kuronue**: In rehab.

**Kurama:** I should've known.

**Yusuke:** Uuuuummmmmmmmmm........... This is the end of the second to last episode of the Yusuke Gameshow. Our next guest is (Picks a piece of paper) KEIKO!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, we have Hiei'sdabest coming on the show. Please review!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


	18. Keiko and Hiei'sdabest Final episode

The Yusuke Gameshow

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

(Yusuke comes out wearing really fancy clothes)

**Yusuke:** Hi everyone and welcome to the last episode of the kick ass gameshow the...

**Audience:** (sniff) Yusuke Gameshow.

**Yusuke:** Oh, come on know this is the last episode.

**Audience**: YUSUKE GAMESHOW!!!!!

**Yusuke:** That's much better. Today we have (shudders) K-Keiko.

(All of a sudden a storm appears and wolves could be heard.)

**Keiko**: It's about time I was put on your show, Yusuke.

**Yusuke:** Uummmmmmmmmmm... (Cough)Ineverwantedyouonmyshow (cough)

**Keiko:** What was that?

**Yusuke:** Nothing, just a cough. Anyways, our special guest for today is SnowFlowerYukina. The lady who actually gave me control over this fic... I mean... show.

(I come out wearing a black top and blue jeans)

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Yusuke:** Okay, Keiko. Do you love me?.................. What the hell!? Who the hell put this question in there?!

**SnowFlowerYukina (Me)**: (Whistles)

**Yusuke:** Oh well. Answer the question Keiko.

**Keiko**: Yes.

**Yusuke:** That was easy. Anyways, Hiei'sdabest, do you know what time Jettwolf90 and Hiei's wedding is?

**SnowFlowerYukina:** Of course I do. I'm the who got the idea about them getting married.

**Yusuke:** You did?

**SnowFlowerYukina:** Of course, I'm the creator of this fic.

(All of a sudden the stage blows up.)

**Yusuke:** SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES IS IT GOING TO DO THAT!?

**Keiko:** YEAH! IT ALMOST RUINED MY MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Looks at her)

**Keiko:** Hehehe... sorry.

(Karasu appears)

**Karasu:** I'm back. (Gets hit with every house item in the world.)

**SnowFlowerYukina**: Hiei's back. And with Jettwolf 90 too.

**Jettwolf90:** That's right. We're gonna make Karasu stay dead!

**Hiei:** Yup.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, I was really getting sick of him interrupting my gameshow.

**Keiko:** Back to me please!

**Yusuke:** Hold on. We have to finish off Karasu first.

**Jettwolf90:** I have an idea!

**Karasu:** What?

**Jettwolf90:** Hold on. You stay right there Karasu and don't move.

**SnowFlowerYukina:** If you move I'll kill you. I'm the authoress.

**Jettwolf:** Yusuke, do you still have the lamp?

**Yusuke:** Yeah, it's right here. (Takes lamp out of pocket.)

**Jettwolf90:** (Takes the lamp from Yusuke and rubs it)

**Genie:** (Appears) I am genie.

**Jettwolf90:** Uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm... Hi genie. Can you grant one more wish?

**Genie:** Make it quick.

**Jettwolf90**: Can you make Karasu not exist anymore.

**Karasu:** Can I move now?

**SnowFlowerYukina** **& Hiei:** No.

**Karasu**: (All of a sudden disappears)

**Yusuke**: YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jettwolf90**: Thanks SnowFlowerYukina for letting me be on the Yusuke gameshow. Hiei and I have to make preparations for the wedding.

(Hiei and Jettwolf leave)

**Yusuke**: Now where were we?

**Keiko:** You were gonna ask another question.

**Yusuke:** Oh yeah, Keiko, do you know you're fat?

**Audience &** **SnowFlowerYukina**: Oh no...

(About a billion miles away you can hear...

SLAP!

PUNCH!

SLAP!

KICK!

SLAP!

(About another billion miles away you can hear...

**Yusuke:** OHHHHHHHHHH SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!

(Now back to the show)

**Keiko**: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!!!!!!!

**SnowFlowerYukina**: You know, you just told him to ask a question and you just beat him up for doing so.

**Keiko**: It's not like anyone cares. (Hears Yusuke fans)

**SnowFlowerYukina**: (Hears them too) Oh. I'm sure no one cares now.

**Yusuke**: Anyways, SnowFlowerYukina, do you know exactly where genie sent Karasu.

**SnowFlowerYukina**: No, because he doesn't exist anymore.

**Yusuke**: Oh yeah. Well, that's it for the Yusuke Gameshow.

**SnowFlowerYukina**: I would like to thank all my guests and reviewers for making this show what it is.

**Yusuke:** Ahem.

**SnowFlowerYukina:** And Yusuke too. I would especially like to thank Jettwolf90 for being a big part of the show. Also, I would like to hear thank yous but, you don't have to say thank you if you don't want to. I hope you all have a great summer and if you review my other fics I might put you in one. Also, just because the Yusuke gameshow ended doesn't mean Yusuke won't be hosting anymore more shows. (hehehehehe...)

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina and Yusuke


End file.
